<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ayano Enables Kaz Because She Thinks It's Funny by UncaBob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513554">Ayano Enables Kaz Because She Thinks It's Funny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncaBob/pseuds/UncaBob'>UncaBob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Atrocities And Mischief, The Life Of Kaiu Ayano [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend of the Five Rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Courtly Shenanigans, Gen, Kazuya is a Dangerous Bad Boy, Manipulation, Original L5R Characters - Freeform, Teenagers are dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncaBob/pseuds/UncaBob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soshi Kazuya is a dangerous and mysterious Scorpion...at least in the eyes of samurai with more hormones than sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiu Ayano &amp; Soshi Kazuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Atrocities And Mischief, The Life Of Kaiu Ayano [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ayano Enables Kaz Because She Thinks It's Funny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ayano moved softly. Careful placement of her feet lets her move her not inconsiderable bulk without so much as a peep from the singing floor beneath her. There wasn’t any real need for the quiet, but the possibility of startling someone was an amusing potential. It was also a way of making your own good luck, one that paid off as irritated voices began to reach her ears.<br/>
“...and that Crab! I don’t know who she thinks she is, wandering about like she owns the place.”<br/>
There was a smattering of agreement and Ayano smirked. Making your own luck indeed. This sounded like a choice opportunity to hear what the brash little Lion was thinking.<br/>
“And the way she gets so close to Soshi Kazuya-san, how brazen can you be? It’s like she’s trying to convince everyone that she’s a cradle robber! It’s just despicable really. And I thought the Crab were supposed to be self-sufficient but she’s basically hanging off him.” The girl hmph-ed to more sounds of agreement. And wasn’t that just an interesting little tidbit? She’s actually interested. And here Ayano thought Kaz was going to have to work for this one. Well if the girl is going to be that easy, she might as well have a bit of fun. Stepping into the courtyard she found the Akodo and her little group gathered by the wall, all of them sending hilariously inept attempts at subtle looks over at ‘Kazuya-san’.<br/>
“Envy is a good look on you, Akodo-chan. Brings out your eyes.” And oh yes the shock and stuttered denials were delicious. “But you should give up. Kazuya-san isn’t some boy for you to sigh over. He’s a man, and he isn’t going to give a little girl like you a second glance.” She smirked with just the right amount of arrogance, not even looking at the group of increasingly irate young women. “You see, he needs a woman to hold his attention, and you just don’t measure up.”<br/>
And with that Ayano moves off, not even giving them time to order their thoughts and try for a rebuttal. Heading straight for Kaz she adds just a little sway to her movement, emphasising her hips. Which, to be fair, was mostly the kimono and not her actual anatomy but that was what she’d paid for. Reaching the adorable little Scorpion she leans in close to whisper into his ear. “Turns out Akodo-chan is just eager to throw herself onto your hooks.” Straightening she drops her already husky voice into something downright salacious “Have fun.” With a saucy wink she sashays off, sated for amusement. For now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>